Something Hidden Beneath
by LilaAnn
Summary: Summary inside. Rated M for a reason. Some of this story belongs to the author, Aileen01. This story was also at the request of Lavender Harpy!
1. Chapter 1 Part 1: Isis Reed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides some of the writing in this story. Anything you may recognize, including the OC character, is not mine.**

**Rated M for coarse language, adult themes and suggestions.**

**Summary:** Stiles meets Isis Reed, a spunky human who is also acquainted with the supernatural. Isis is a 17 year old, emancipated minor that seems to be fine on the outside, but is she the same on the inside? Quiet about her past, Stiles and the others have their curiosity peaked when it comes to Miss Reed. Frustrated with their lack of knowledge in Isis, the packs hack into Isis's files and find some rather odd information; Isis Reed has some sketchy and just downright violent offenses, including an accusation of manslaughter for not one, but six men. Is this young woman all she seems to be, or is there something darker hidden beneath?

**)-0-(**

**Chapter One Part 1: **Isis Reed

**)-0-(**

**Third Person's POV**

**)-0-(**

"It's practically falling in on itself," Stiles whined. "Jus- Just look at it, it's falling apart! If I put one foot on those steps, I'll fall through. What do you think will happen if all three of us lean against one of those walls? Okay, so that isn't enough to sway you two... Come on, do I have to?"

"Yes, Stiles, you do," Derek began, eyes narrowed at the teenager himself and orbs painted a brilliant blood-red. "Or else, I'll rip your throat out with my teeth!"

Stiles looked to Derek, to the building, to Derek, and back again. Struggling with the internal battle, Stiles pulled a comical expression as he spoke, "I think I'll take my chances..?"

Derek looked to Scott with a brow raised, silently looking to the werewolf as if he were asking permission. Scott, in return, looked to Derek with incredulity before glaring at him and turning to face Stiles. "Stiles, just go!" barked Scott, his face turning a rosy red color and his breaths becoming rapid as he fought the urge to turn.

Stiles looked to Scott, fearing that if he didn't listen it'd be the last thing he did. Sighing, Stiles, defeated, turned towards the Hale house. God, was he really going to go inside of this place? Stiles then inhaled a deep breath, preparing himself for the rant that was bout to come. Stiles then spoke,"I don't th-"

"Stiles, just do it."

Huffing at Scott, Stiles grumbled under his breath, hesitantly lifted his foot, and slowly placed it on top of the first step. _Ha!_ He didn't fall through, it was a miracle! Taking this as a good sign, Stiles gained a burst of confidence and put all of his weight on that foot as he readied himself to walk up the steps. Instantly, a loud crack sounded and Stiles's foot plummeted through the wooden step.

"Ah! Get it out, get it out!" Stiles screamed, limbs flailing about and resulting in him falling backwards and onto his ass. "Motherfu-" Stiles cut off the beginning of his new rant and scowled up at the two werewolves behind him. "You two," Stiles said, accusingly pointing a finger in the direction of them. "I told you this would happen and you didn't listen! Nope, you didn't listen because you're big, bad wolves and don't need to listen to the human. Well, look what happened."

Scott and Derek looked to Stiles, a glint of amusement in both of their eyes. Suddenly, Scott burst out into laughter.

"Dude, just help me get out of this damned thing!"

A few moments later, Scott's laughter had already died down and, with Derek's help, he'd helped Stiles get his foot out of the broken board. That part had certainly been entertaining, for both him and Derek. Never before had they heard 'sperm burping cunt-rag' and 'cock sucking bitch-donkey' in the same sentence before.

Derek was now dragging a reluctant Stiles up the porch by the collar of his shirt. "Get off of me, you fucking psychopathic fuck! Agh, ju-" Stiles cuts off his next sentence, his focus having been captivated by something, no, _someone_ else.

A small, petite figure was hanging upside down on Derek's upstairs railing and all Stiles could focus on is the fact that she had been singing. Her voice, it was soft and melodious, as if it were a calmly flowing creek. At the same time, her voice was spine tingling and piercing, like nails on a chalkboard, but in a good way.

Stiles's attention then drifts off and the dainty female herself. The mystery girl appeared to be around his age with long, pin-straight locks of darkly colored ginger, fair skin, and a firmly curved figure. She was a catch, well, as far as looks went.

Already, Stiles found himself fascinated with her and he hadn't even heard her properly speak. Perhaps it was his hormones, or perhaps the way her nose twitched when she sung a line wrong in some irresistibly adorable fashion. He didn't know what it is, but it was something. Awkwardly, Stiles had begun to shuffle around and guiltily spotted a peak of her bra, but Derek interrupted that moment.

Stiles glared angrily at Derek, catching a glimpse of his expression in the process. Instantly, Stiles cut off any internal ramblings he'd been having. What was Mister Alpha thinking? Worriedly, Stiles exchanged glances with a worrisome looking Scott and gulped. The look Scott gave him hadn't eased the feelings in the pit of his stomach. Attempting to brave it out, Stiles had begun to anxiously await Derek's next move.

His wait? It wasn't long, Derek had decided to be his usual blunt and uncaring self. So, he's opted to just reach up and lightly tug on the girl's luxurious hair.

The girl's reaction was instantaneous, her body froze up before her eyelids flew open and revealed the most breathtaking eyes Stiles had ever seen. The orbs were colored a beautiful hazel; they were mainly a pale and icy Starburst blue, but with different shades of greens intermingling throughout them and, in one eye, a small patch of brown had been spattered into the mixture.

A moment later, and Stiles was shaken out of his daze by a sudden movement. In awe, he watched as the unknown female flipped down and off of the railing before landing directly beside Derek and sprinting away and out of sight.

"Real smooth Derek, _real _smooth. Why in the hell would you do that?"

Derek looked at Stiles with a bewildered expression and his face contorted into a bout of anger. "She was in _my_ house, hanging off of _my_ upstairs railing, all the while listening to music and _singing_! What did you expect me to do? Did you want me to greet her with tea and treat her like an insolent child, chiding her like her parents probably do?! Huh, Stiles?"

"No idea, but maybe you should have a surgeon check your ass! Because I'm sure they will gladly tell you that your ass isn't a hat!"

Suddenly, Derek was gripping at the collar of Stiles's shirt, threatening him, and flashing his pretty little rubies at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you'll rip my throat out with your teeth! Now, stop flashing your pretty little gems and let me go so we can search for this stupid book of yours!"

Derek had eventually let Stiles go, so the searching had begun. In the end, they hadn't found the book, but they did find something else. They'd found out who their stranger was, a small ID gave away that little bit of information. Their stranger? Isis Reed.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello, fellow fanfictioners! So, some of you may know that this story has been posted and edited several times before. This story will not be posted or edited majorly again unless some major error in the story occurs. It's been previously finished, so there's a good chance that won't happen! Posts will be made weekly and may, at times, be a little irregular. Anyways, yes, I know this chapter is rather short. However, I will post the second part of this chapter soon rather than next week. A big shout out to the main writer of this chapter: Aileen01! Please review, favorite, or follow! Anyways, hope you enjoyed!

-LilaAnn

**P.S.- Both Aileen01 and I take story requests. In fact, this story is a request made by Lavender Harpy! Not all of them will be accepted and we ask you to be both patient and polite with us, but we'll be glad to take some of them on!**

**P.S.S.- This story will be mainly in Isis's POV and not past tense, it was just better to write it in that tense during this chapter.**

Updated 7/15/14


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2: Isis Reed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides some of the writing in this story. Anything you may recognize, including the OC character, is not mine.**

**Rated M for coarse language, adult themes and suggestions.**

**Summary:** Stiles meets Isis Reed, a spunky human who is also acquainted with the supernatural. Isis is a 17 year old, emancipated minor that seems to be fine on the outside, but is she the same on the inside? Quiet about her past, Stiles and the others have their curiosity peaked when it comes to Miss Reed. Frustrated with their lack of knowledge in Isis, the packs hack into Isis's files and find some rather odd information; Isis Reed has some sketchy and just downright violent offenses, including an accusation of manslaughter for not one, but six men. Is this young woman all she seems to be, or is there something darker hidden beneath?

******Previously: **In the end, they hadn't found the book, but they did find something else. They'd found out who their stranger was, a small ID gave away that little bit of information. Their stranger? Isis Reed.

**)-0-(**

**Chapter One Part 2: **Isis Reed

**)-0-(**

**Third Person's POV**

**)-0-(**

Reading maps, or maybe just maps in general, had never been one of Isis's strong points. This morning is no exception, which explains why Isis is over fifteen minutes late to her first period class and lost.

"Ugh!" groaned Isis, as the teenage girl balled her map into her fist, and effectively crumpled it up and into a wrinkled mess. So far, after just being at school for a total of thirty-five minutes, a particular dislike had already been formed for Beacon Hills High. Frustrated and annoyed, Isis angrily shoved the piece of paper into her bag. She should have just finished school early, at least then she wouldn't have to be here.

"You know, you could have just stopped by a classroom and asked for help," an amused voice spoke.

Jumping, Isis swiveled around to meet the speaker of the voice. The speaker, a pale skinned brunette grinned at Isis in return. Isis took a deep breath, trying to soothe her racing heart and mind. "Yeah, but I didn't want to interrupt one of the classes," Isis responded, easily covering her lack of resourcefulness with a lie.

"Well, what class are you headed to?"

"Uh, AP English Literature," Isis answered, frowning at the mention of the class.

"Wow, so you're a senior?" queried the female, curious as to who Isis was.

Isis shook her head, correcting the girl as she did so, "Junior."

"Oh. So, you're a brainiac? Interesting, I'm not sure if you'd get along with Lydia or not," mused the girl.

Isis raised a brow at that, but shrugged it off before asking, "So, are you gonna take me to my class?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry," she apologized. "I'm Allison by the way."

"Isis, Isis Reed."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Isis, Isis Reed," Allison mocked teasingly. "Your class is right there on the left and, sadly, our ways must part. I'll see you during lunch?"

Isis laughed, thanked Allison, and confirmed that she'd be there for lunch before entering Miss Augustus's AP English Literature class.

* * *

Isis had known from the moment she'd heard Miss Augustus speak that she'd be, for the lack of a better term, a complete bitch. The assumption had been proven correct when Isis had to spend lunch in the teachers classroom because she was late and needed to know what the class had already covered.

Physical Education was the next thing on her schedule, taught by her economics teacher: Mister Finstock. Now, all Isis needed to do is figure out where the gym was. The map was obviously not an option, neither was asking Augustus, and she didn't really see any students or teachers roaming about the halls. Preparing herself to go into a classroom and ask one of the teachers, Isis froze as she heard shouting.

"McCall, Argent, you're up!"

Isis sighed in relief, she'd heard that Finstock was one of the only teachers who yelled that loud from a girl in her first period class. Hopefully, this would be the right classroom. Calmly, Isis walked up to the double doors she'd heard the voice boom from and leaned against the door. Unfortunately, Isis didn't know that the doors pushed open and ended up on the wooden floor, nearly face planting in the process.

"Everyone, jus- just shut up! Stop laughing! Especially you, Greenberg! And, you, who are you?" questioned the booming voice, after silencing the laughter of Isis's fellow peers.

"I'm Isis, Isis Reed," Isis casually said, looking towards Coach Finstock as her crossed legs lazily swung in the air and her folded hands propped up her head. Blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face, Isis charmingly grinned. "You must be Finstock, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Coach Finstock gaped at the teenage girl before barking, "Get in the dressing rooms and change into your gym outfit!"

Isis pulled on a serious expression and mockingly saluted the coach before ungracefully picking herself off of the floor and changing into her gym outfit that she'd previously ordered from the school.

Walking back into the gymnasium, Isis idly began to study the class and it's students. Already, Isis liked the teacher, but his students were yet to be determined. Though she did find something interesting, the two boys she'd met in the burnt house were in this class as well as Allison. One of the boys actually seemed to be gravitating toward her in an achingly obvious manner.

"Whittemore, Reed you're up!" Coach Finstock bellowed, just as the boy had been in talking distance of Isis.

Laughing, Isis winked at the scrawny boy, went up to the rock wall, and strapped herself into her appointed harness. Beside her was a jock with the cliche characteristics of one: name brand everything, perfect features, perfect hair, and a constant smirk.

"I'm conflicted," the jock, Whittemore, cockily said.

"Are you?" Isis questioned sarcastically. "You poor thing."

"Excuse me? You must not know who I a-"

Cutting off the boy, Isis sighed in a bored fashion before beginning to climb the rock wall with ease. Already, Isis was halfway up, but Jackson had yet to begin. Hearing the boy curse, Isis smirked and went to the top before waiting on him.

"I'd suggest you spend your time working rather than talking, Whittemore," Isis said in a lightly venomous tone and then kicked off of the wall.

"Jackson, get down! Stilinski, Erica you're up!"

* * *

Climbing up the wall again was Isis Reed. Why was she climbing the wall? Easy, an epileptic girl was having a panic attack that could trigger a seizure while the others stupidly waited around and questioned each other on what they could do.

"Erica, right?" Isis asked the girl as soon as she'd been within talking distance of her.

The frizzy haired blonde tentatively nodded in answer, too afraid to speak.

"Okay, well, Erica, I'm going to need you to kick off of the wall. Do you think you can do that?"

Frantically, Erica shook her head in a sign of 'no'.

"Erica, I get that you're scared, but that's the only way your going to get down. The harness will keep you safe and the matt is there too," Isis said, attempting to persuade Erica down.

"O-okay," Erica whispered, finally gaining the courage to kick off of the wall and go down to the matt.

Isis climbed down to the matt where she was greeted by the roaring sounds of laughter. Instantly, her pale face had darkened and she was coldly glaring at everyone who was laughing.

"Enough! Why don't you assholes man up and stop laughing at her?" Isis shouted, fury evident in her voice.

Silence drowned the classroom before one very brave soul stepped forward and challenged Isis. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do if we don't?"

Isis's eyes narrowed at her challenger. "You don't wanna know," Isis proclaimed darkly.

"Greenberg, don't," Coach Finstock warned his student.

"Please, like she could hurt me," scoffed the boy.

Isis's eyes flashed dangerously, a glint of mischief within the orbs. Strutting forward, Isis then circled around Greenberg while tugging on her bottom lip and saying, "You're right, I could never hurt you."

Greenberg smirked, leaning down and toward Isis. In return, Isis quickly grabbed his left arm and then twisted it into his back before doing the same to his right arm. "I think you should say sorry to Erica," Isis breathed into his ear before teasingly tugging on it with her teeth.

"Fuck you."

"Apparently, you didn't hear me," Isis said, her tone hardening as she forcibly jerked him onto his knees and then painfully twisted onto one of his arms. "Apologize to Erica."

"Apparently, you didn't hear me. Fuck off."

Isis gave the previously injured arm another twist, not stopping until she heard the satisfying 'pop' of a dislocated shoulder. "You got one more try and then it's a broken shoulder."

"Agh! Okay, okay! I'm sorry, Erica. I'm sorry!"

"Good," Isis cooed into the boys ear before popping his dislocated shoulder back into place. "There, now all you need to do is find some pain killers to ease the pain."

Greenberg had screamed pain as the shoulder was placed into it's correct position and fell to the wooden floor as he was thankfully let out of Isis's grip.

"Miss Reed, I'm letting you off with a warning, but I'm going to have to punish you if I see you do that again," Finstock told the girl, seemingly in pain as he did so.

"Yes, sir," Isis responded, saluting him.

* * *

After changing into her other set of clothes and freshening up, Isis pushed the changing room door open with a brilliant smile; looking forward to the rest of her school day. This, however, only resulted in her hitting something.

"Agh!"

Isis froze mid-stride and slowly turned around to face the door. The sight she was met with was rather funny, but embarrasing for her. There stood two boys: the ones she'd seen at that house. The tanned boy was bemusedly watching the pale one who was furiously flailing about in pain.

"You," Stiles Stilinski, otherwise known as the 'pale boy', suddenly said while he accusingly jabbed a finger in Isis's direction. "You were at _Miguel's _house a week ago.

"At the burnt down house," clarified the tan one, Scott McCall.

"I'm sorry, you are?" Isis asked, cocking a brow and feigning ignorance.

"I'm Scott, _he_ is Stiles."

"Well, Scott, _Stiles, _I don't know what you're talking about," responded Isis, keeping her heartbeat as steady as possible and then turning around as she prepared to walk away.

"Oh yeah, then what explains this?"

Isis turned around, angry this time, and faltered as she caught sight of her ID.

"Yeah, that's right, we know you were there. What do you say to that?" Stiles questioned, smirking as he did so.

Isis glowered at Stiles, stalking forward and towards Stiles in a very Lydia Martin like fashion. Snatching her ID from Stiles, Isis venemously glared at him and spoke, "Nothing, I was _not_ there."

By now, Isis's orbs had turned icy and dark as they continued to steadily narrow at Stiles. Trying to steady her heartbeat would've been futile, Isis was way too angry and agitated.

Suddenly, as if a light switch had flipped, Isis's expression brightened and she had begun to walk towards the double doors she'd entered into the class from. As she pushed open one of the doors, Isis turned back towards the two boys, grinned, and teasingly waggled her fingers at them. "Goodbye, boys. I'll be watching you."

Walking out of the door, Isis Reed could be found with a Cheshire Cat grin. Maybe Beacon Hills wouldn't be so boring. Oh yes, she'd definitely have fun.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, so I know I'm supposed I post weekly, but my internet got shut down. Anyways, please review, follow, and/or favorite! Alright, well that's about it. See ya, next time!

-Lila


End file.
